1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to transportation of people, materials, medical facilities, etc. by connecting quickly a gondola or a similar carriage, to a hovering aircraft having a tether, by means of ‘quick connect/disconnect’ coupling. At the end of a one way transportation of the gondola, it is required to land only the gondola, and then it can be quickly disconnected, so that another gondola, if it is in waiting, the hovering aircraft can be moved over it and it can be quickly connected for its transportation.
2. Prior Art
Mass transport of objects such as materials, animals and humans is primarily carried out by trains, planes, trucks, buses, and large automobiles depending on the type and the requirement of the load. In instances where feasible and desired, boats and ships of various sizes are also used. In the urban settings with today's crowds, both in developed and developing countries, the existing commuter transportation systems pose many problems and limitations:                1. Transportation systems at ground use excessive amounts of fossil fuel,        2. All ground transportation causes wear and tear of the infrastructure on the ground,        3. At peak hours, the transportation is very slow and full of gridlocks,        4. Existing transportation systems have a certain adverse effects on the psyche and physique of humans,        5. The carbon emissions and other pollutants are a major problem to health and environment,        6. The ever present traffic and the simultaneous requirement of ground repairs are at odds with each other,        7. Transport vehicles have to ‘be waiting’ during the loading and unloading of passengers or objects.        8. When rivers overflow or hurricanes and other storms hit the land, creating vast areas of flooded low water level regions with stranded people, the rescuing of people and their valuables en masse is a difficult task by any presently available means. Boats may not be able to reach the needed locations, and helicopters may not be able to land to take in stranded people and materials.        9. Medical facilities in rural areas are not only sparse, often they are sub-par. Also, qualified medical personnel tend to remain in urban areas. No effective transportation system exists for patients, medics or medical facilities.        10. In emergencies due to large accidents or in combat situations, the medical attention that is needed may be at an inconvenient distance away from the scene, and ground transportation system is time consuming.        